3. USV - Półfinał 2
USvision 03 - "Miami B!tch" - Półfinał 2 South Beach, Miami, Molo-amfiteatr. Po raz drugi na wyjątkowej arenie zebrało się kilkaset widzów z całej Ameryki. Słońce powoli znikało za horyzontem. Wraz z tym jak słonce niknęło w morzu, reflektory zwiększały moc, podobnie z lampami plażowego green room'a. Gdy słońce całkowicie zaszło, a światła osiągnęły oczekiwany poziom telebim rozbłysł kolorowo. Zaczął się opening act. Seksownie ubrane Kylie, Kat i Chrissy były gotowe by wstrząsnąć sceną. Po zakończonym występie dziewczyny otrzymały gorące owacje. Po wysłuchaniu braw trzy panie zeszły ze sceny. Telebim rozsunął się. Powoli na scenę weszła Lucy ubrana... ubrana w krótką, różową sukieneczkę. Była boso, miała paznokcie pomalowane na różowo. Włosy upięte w koczek... No i szła tyłem. Widownia klaskała i gwizdała. 'Lucy: '''Do widzenia! Do widzenia! *posyła całuski przed siebie* ''Widownia mimo wszystko gorąco klaszcze. Lucy dociera na środek sceny. 'Lucy: '''Gdzie wszyscy? *odwraca się* A! Tutaj ^^ Good afternoon Asia! ''Część publiczności klaszcze, druga część buczy słysząc o Azji. 'Lucy: '''Czemu buczycie? A... Azja... Kanał telewizyjny z logiem lisa, xx czy coś tam... Wiem... Shit... Ale dobra, już wiem co mam mówić ^^ ''Prowadząca ponownie otrzymała oklaski. 'Lucy: '''Dzisiaj mamy drugi półfinał USvision - kategorycznie najchłodniejszego programu edukacyjnego jaki zna ludzkość na całym Marsie! ''Widownia wiwatuje. 'Lucy: '''Dobrze mi idzie *kłania się* Co ja tu miałam... A... No to... No to... Dzisiaj znowu będą śpiewać! Tak, tak. 8 krajów Afryki wysłało tutaj, do Miami swoich reprezentantów i 16 z nich wejdzie do finału! ''Ktoś rzucił w Lucy pomidorem. Zrobiła unik. 'Lucy: '''Pomidor? *wzruszyła ramionami* Dobrze, że nie brukiew. Ok *wyjęła z piersi ściągę* No taaaak... Już wiem. no to powiem wam o głosowaniu. Macie wybór duży; dzwonić, pisać lub aplikacjonować! ''W tle wyświetlił sie adres aplikacji. 'Lucy: '''Cieszę się, że wszystko ciemne. Ja się z wami w takim razie witam! Dzień dobry! Czas na śpiewaków! To krzyknąwszy Lucy zeszła ze sceny pośród mnóstwa oklasków. Nastąpiła przerwa. Telebim rozsunął się. Na scenę weszła Lucy. '''Lucy: '''Połowa występów nie z tego Uranu już za nami! ''Widownia wiwatuje. 'Lucy: '''Z racji tego, że tak ma być teraz pooglądacie sobie wywiady z ludkami w orange roomie. Przekierowywywuje was do Don! Kamera przenosi się do plażowego green roomu. Tam na leżakach pod parasolami, pośród różowych, flamingowych lampek solarnych stoi Don. '''Don: '''Hej! To znowu ja! Najbardziej zaangażowana prowadząca z green roomu w historii USvision! Przeprowadzę dzisiaj wywiady z gwiazdami śpiewającymi! Idę na łowy ^^ Don ruszyła po piaseczku. Szybko znudziło jej się chodzenie i usiadła na leżaku w pierwszej lepszej loży... loży Wirgini... Zachodniej. '''Don: '''Witaj Katy :) '''Katy: '''Witaj Don. Miło, że ktoś mnie rozpoznaje. '''Don: '''Miałaś wystąpić już w USV2, napisałaś piosenki dla reprezentantek Oklahomy i Wirigini Zachodniej! Wow! Co sprawiło, że teraz zdecydowałaś się wystąpić? '''Katy: '''Sama nie wiem *założyła nogę na nogę* Nikt inny nie chciał wykonywać mojej piosenki. '''Don: '''Oh... Ja osobiście bardzo ją lubię... Myślisz, że masz szanse na finał? Jak stawiają cię bukmacherzy? '''Katy: '''Mówię wam. Wirginia tym razem będzie w finale :) '''Don: '''Bukmacherzy wróżą ci wejście do finału. Stawiają cię na 7/8 miejscu. '''Katy: '''Krańcowe... Ale ważne, że awansujące. '''Don: '''Tak... Ok. Paaa Don znudzona Katy przeszła do sąsiedniej loży... Tym razem loży Wirgini... Wirgini. Na leżaku siedziała tam Maneta otoczona przez innych ludzi, wszyscy oprócz dziewczyny jedli kebaby. '''Don: '''Cześć Maneta! '''Maneta: '''Hej c: '''Don: 'Śpiewasz dzisiaj o pajęczym tańcu. Już śpiewałaś. Jak czułaś się na scenie. 'Maneta: '''Cudnie. Falafel dodał mi werwy ^^ '''Don: '''No i ekstra! Czy zdradzisz nam coś więcej ze swej kariery. Wiemy, że miałaś występować w reality show o skrócie ANKS. '''Maneta: '*śmieje się nerwowo* Heh, heh... Taaak... 'Don: '''Powiesz o tym projekcie coś więcej? Jest to jedyny show o którym prawie nic nie wiem ;-; '''Maneta: '''E... Nie :p '''Don: '''Oj... ok... Niezadowolona prowadząca odeszła. Poszła do następnej loży, do loży na boku. Siedzieli tam reprezentanci Oregonu - Noah i Stilies. '''Don: '''O... mój... Boże... NOAH I STILIES! Prowadzący ostatnio konkursu!!! *podbiegła do chłopaków* '''Noah: '''Tak? No... To my. '''Stilies: '''Aloha ^^ *pomachał dziewczynie* '''Don: '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Wy na scenie USvision! Jako śpiewacy! Wooow! '''Stilies: '''Co poradzić? *wzruszył ramionami* Tak dobrze poczuliśmy się na scenie, że postanowiliśmy wrócić. '''Noah: '''Myślałem, że będziemy prowadzącymi... Ty jesteś prowadzącą? *zlustrował dziewczynę* '''Don: '''Tak kochaniutki *ślini się do obydwu chłopaków* '''Noah: '''Na Ciphera, ale amatorka. Kogo to to WD zatrudnia :/ '''Don: '''Ej... Stilies zachichotał. '''Stilies: '''Ej, Don... A jest tu może Morelli, albo prezes firmy europejskiej/azjatyckiej? Łapki mnie swędzą. '''Noah: '''O nie, nie. Tym razem nikogo nie nokautujesz >.> '''Stilies: '''Ok :C '''Don: '''Ok... Kocham was <3 Mogę autograf. '''Stilies/Noah: '''Nie :P Don smutna odeszła. Skierowała się do ostatniej loży. Idąc za zapachem cukru pudru potknęła się o kota, który z powodów idiotyzmu wyłysiał. Dziewczyna upadła na lewo, pod stopy siedzącego bez ruchu... '''Don: '''Ennui! *podniosła głowę* Ennui przewrócił oczami. '''Don: '''Uczestnik Wariackiego Wyścigu! Co u ciebie? Ennui westchnął i obrócił się do Don plecami. '''Don: '''Super... normalnie świetnie *wstała i otrzepała sie z piasku* Idę dalej. Don skierowała się do loży... Nevady. Jednak to co tam się działo przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie. Fat Amy ubrana w obcisły złoty strój, trzy ZŁOTE Tanzen Kondomy z doczepionymi ZŁOTYMI pióropuszami. Cała ta zgraja szalała dziko. Kondomy skakały po leżakach i wymachiwały ramionami. Amy zaś stała pod parasolem i kręciła hula-hopem na swoich obfitych biodrach. Jeden Kondom dodatkowo wyrzucał w górę cukier puder i tworzył konfetii. '''Don: '''Wow O_O Na widok Don trzy Kondomy wyskoczyły w górę, zrobiły salto w powietrzu i wylądowały na głowę w piasku. Fat Amy odłożyła hula-hop. '''Fat Amy: '''Witaj kochaniutka. Ty tu robisz wywiady? '''Don: '''Tak... takkk *nie mogła wydobyć z siebie nic więcej* CCccoo... ttto... było? '''Fat Amy: '''Coś czego się nigdy, przenigdy nie odwidzi. Show nad show. Próby do naszego stage performancu z Heavy Cross. Kondomy synchronicznie wyskoczyły spod piasku i padły na leżaki. Z prostymi nogami, napięte. '''Fat Amy: '''Dziwadła... Ale bez nich nie byłabym tak super-ekstra zaczepista! '''Don: '''Tttak... zzzz... pewwwnością... O_O Don nie mogąc dłużej znieść mistycyzmu strefy Nevady odeszła. Gdy odeszła odwróciła się do kamery. '''Don: '''Oddaję głos Lucy. ... Lucy stała na scenie... przodem do kamery. '''Lucy: '''Może was zdziwić, ale według wykresów z telewizji WD40, część widzów ogląda jedynie wyniki! Nieprawdopodobne. Przecież największe show, nie licząc piosenek to wywiadu z purple roomu! Oni oglądają piosenki wcześniej... Masakra! *unosi ręce* Ale to o nich źle świadczy. Na szczęście stanowią oni jedynie 1% widzów ^^ A teraz... Pozostałe występy! wee ^^ Po ostatnim występie Lucy wróciła na scenę. '''Lucy: '''Oh, oh... Magiczne występy za nami *spojrzała na podłogę* a na scenie mix cukru pudru i zasypki do kondomów :S ''Widownia zaklaskała. 'Lucy: '''Nie wiem czy to tak fajnie... No ok... Zasady to zasady. Zaraz zaczynamy głosowanie! Odliczajmy! Jak ostatnio! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! .. Skrót się skończył. Na scenie ponownie stoi Lucy. Światła są przyciemnione. '''Lucy: '''Czas na drugi występ in tribute to Sail. Tym razem jego brat. Tekst napisany przez poetę nieznanego... Pozorowany na piosenkę o dziewczynie, ale emocje można różnie interpretować... Miles Swim! Telebim rozsuwa się. Na scenę wchodzi Miłosz. ''Widownia wiwatuje. Kamera pokazuje zbliżenie na płaczące kobiety, dzieci i osobniki męskie. Światła lekko przygasają. Lucy staje na scenie, w blasku reflektora. Trzyma tablet z logiem WD40. 'Lucy: '''No tak... Mieszkańcy Jowisza! Mamy głosy ze stanów. Ponownie przez problemy techniczne dwa stany nie oddały głosów i odpadają z rywalizacji. Żegnamy Alaskę i Indianę. ''Widownia wzdycha smutno. 'Lucy: '''No cóż... Nie ma tego smacznego co by na złe nie wyszedło. Poznajmy pozostałych finalistów... Na ekranie wyświetlają się barwne znaki zapytania... Lucy głośno wyczytuje awansujące stany. ''Wielki aplauz. 'Lucy: '''No i brawo! Znamy drugą ósemkę finalistów! Aplauz dla nich nich! ''Widownia znowu klaszcze. '' '''Lucy: '''Ale, ale. To jeszcze nie koniec. Nasza maszyna głosująca jest wielofunkcyjna i również wylosowała dodatkowego finalistę! Jeden stan w tej edycji otrzymuje dziką kartę i drugą szansę. Może wystąpić w finale! ''Widzowie wiwatują. Lucy bierze do rąk tablet z logiem WD40. '''Lucy: '''Ok... widzę to wyraźnie... Przypominam, że szansę miały stany nie awansujące z obydwu półfinałów. Nie przedłużając, dziką kartę otrzymuje... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... NOWY JORK! Isabella i James podskakują uradowani nagłą wieścią. '''Lucy: '''I tak oto do grona finalistów dołączył Nowy Jork. Po edycji poza finałem! Jeszcze raz gratuluję! To było wspaniałe US Vision! Prowadząca kłania się do kamery pośród wielkiego aplauzu. Kategoria:USvision